Hunter Files make strange miles
by TheEclipsed
Summary: Angel meets a new Vampire with a common objective, stop other vampires. Why? why does anyone with a soul do what they do? All characters belong to the creators. Leave reviews on this or any other of my works
1. Chapter 1: The New kid on the Soul Block

Chapter one: New kid on the Soul Block

Los Angeles was its normal dingy self lit up by the city lights. Angel and his team walked the street for one of the parks that had been getting some attention by the police not too long ago for supposed ritual like attacks. What had caught Angel's interest was that strange piles of ashes had shown up with wooden bullets. "Do you think it's another hunter out there?" Gun asked keeping his own personal weapon concealed; Wesley kept to the rear with Fred. Angel concentrated on his senses, listening and feeling the world around him and he picked up the scent of blood not too far away as it was picked up by the breeze. "Not sure but I have a feeling we'll find out soon enough once we get there."

Gun looked around as they walked and took him for his word as they got closer to where the fires were, there were definitely people nearby. Taking a vantage point they could see a few vampires and demons around with a small pack of humans that had rather been kidnapped on their lovely stroll or from their very apartment homes. Gun tensed and watched but a vampire jerked and looked at his chest. Fire started at a small point and started to spread as the rest of him paled and burned away to ash the object in his heart falling with it. The Demons looked around only to hiss as someone leaped from the trees landing inside the ring throwing back their arms ancient rune blades going deep and pulling out. Still in the dark.

Moving and using martial arts of the Far East staff hitting two off their feet spinning around gun out firing and hitting vampires who burned to ash. Angel watched the woman move and fight she kept to the darkness and just when he thought he would see her face she was back in the dark or moving too fast. Throwing out her arm it relocated while fighting head butting a demon breaking the cartilage of his nose. Turning bringing up the rune blade the demon's head slid from his shoulder. She walked away tossing a vial it broke landing on the body only for it to start to burn and purify. "Holy water," Wesley said watching beside Gun and Angel. "Wooden bullets and a boa staff but I can't tell from here what kind of blades she's using."

She was wearing black combat boots with black pants and black long sleeved tunic with black leather forearm bracers like the knights of yore. She fired semi automatic taking out a van of the feeling bastards and it flipped. She took out a cross bow and aimed firing to turn away. A demon hissed and caught the bullet only it wasn't a bullet. It screeched in its own language but too late the lead burned down into the dynamite that was packed with Holy water, blessed silver and wooden splinters among the gun powder. It went up her trench coat moved with the breeze and only her eyes showed in the light of blue before going gold. Still in darkness, Angel stared and if his heart could beat he knew it would have raced at the sight of how she hunted them.

She was like Buffy or any other Watcher, "are there any Watchers here in Los Angeles?" He asked leaning closer to Wesley. She flecked out her wrist knives whistled and hit the trees but the ropes were cut and the innocent people screaming as it were bailed. Angel moved to get in close and confront the hunter. "No there isn't a Watcher, I would have known about it." She moved ducking a punch and struck the demon to go down on a knee as it did. Its chin resting on the barrel of her shotgun she made a kiss gesture as it hissed and pulled the trigger point blank. Turning on her knee and pumping it to open fire on one huge guy. Angel took his sword and moved impaling the same guy that stumbled for her but not before she got hit and hit the tree. Angel separated to see her hanging from the ground impaled. Anger flared through him. He attacked the demon harder as Gun moved and opened fire keeping his back.

The Demon hit Angel he gasped from the pain but something leapt up and landed on the demon's back. His ears cleared only to see blood splash up on the trees and ground. The Demon went down on his knees then fell the woman arched up head back blood down her chin that wasn't hers. Flexing bullets and wood pushed out of flesh her fangs glistening in the night opening her gold eyes. Snarling at the other demons, she hissed and her ears were tipped. Gun kneeled helping Angel the woman was a vampire! She moved running and slid across and under clipping a vampire off his feet and her legs went around the other's shoulders to get around his neck pitching her body they flipped and she snapped his neck landing and taking it to throw out her arm letting the wooden stake fly taking the other off his feet he had just regained becoming ash.

She turned looking at them flicking her wrist catching sword knives twirling them as she walked to throw them out but they didn't hit Gun or Angel but two vampires. Eyes on Angel, the familiar gold but they faded to blue face now completely human. Looking up at the sound of sirens if there were any survivors they fled. She looked at them and turned but Angel had gotten on his feet and followed her. He wasn't about to let her go, he had questions he wanted answered. She was fast but so was he, able to stalk her. He was older than most vampires probably even her, it had advantages in experiences.

He cut her off and had his sword still and pointed it at her but she had her own, a katana of the shogun era style with reverse blade. "I don't want to fight you, who are you, why are you killing your own kind?" She stared back at Angel the silence was broken by a clap of thunder as rain started to fall. "If you don't want to fight then lower your weapon," She said strongly and had an accent to it. Australian. He slowly did ignoring the wetness that was seeping into his clothes against his skin. She slowly did so back watching him. "I am Morghaine. Morg for short." She answered eyeing him head to toe calculating fight scenarios most likely Angel thought. "I'm Angel," he said calmly hoping no public servant decided to come over here. "Why are you hunting vampires?" She got a look that screamed personal and she got a bit guarded. "I have my reasons but is it true do you really have your soul?" She asked it with a bit of curiosity.

He nodded, "yeah but if you want to keep the chat I think we should at least get out of prying eyes." He smirked and she blinked to sheathe her sword and nodded to run with him out of the park and into the public service way. Going down the street but he saw her veer off and jump up against the building turning and grabbing a ladder to pull herself up and toward the roof. Before he could ask he saw the flashing lights of cops converging on the park and ran and repeated her gesture. It wasn't as easy as it looked and he urged his body to go and move getting to the roof just after her but she didn't stop he saw her run and jump off arms moving she hit the other roof and tucked her body rolling and got up to turn. "Come on!" She urged and Angel groaning inwardly ran hard and jumped nearly faltering in his courage and barely cleared it to the other side he could feel his ankle pop and he gasped and sat up she helped him up and out of the range of helicopters and she grabbed his ankle and held it there giving him a splint so to speak as it started to heal. He could see her even better now her hair a dark auburn bangs streaking and a bit long needing a trim. She wore a tribal choker of the aborigine clans and he realized his guess had been right, Australian. She was pale now having lost the tan long ago, her eyes very blue.

Her face still had softness to it and he knew she had to have been turned at the tender age of sixteen or seventeen. Yet he really wondered how old she was. Moving a lock of her bangs behind her ear that really did have a point she looked at him. Eyes meeting, "How old are you really?" She blinked at that and sat back looking over the city still a bit on guard. "Twenty-nine," She looked to him. "I've been a vampire for Thirteen years." He nodded that meant she was actually eighteen when she had been made. "Who made you?" She looked at him. "I don't know her real name; she turned me and my brother when we came on visit during school leave. Been here ever since." He watched her, frowning, "on your own?"

She nodded, "Yeah, but why are you so interested in me anyway?" She didn't get him. Angel watched her and hesitated but touched her cheek wiping off a smidge of blood from a demon seeing her cut healing. "Because you are protecting humans and you're a nice person, I think you have your soul." She listened to him and felt a shiver she couldn't explain. "I do, after she made us I woke up to a Gypsy wannabe team and I got my soul back, not sure about my brother." She shrugged his touch off and helped him up. "Come on let's get you home."

Angel didn't argue any further but thought of everything he had just learned, by the time they got to the hotel Gun and Wesley were inside and Fred was gone doing something as usual. They tensed seeing her but Angel threw up a hand, "its ok. Morghaine is one of the good guys on our side." He went in and took off his jacket to hang it up it needed to dry, looking at her. "Hey Morg?" She blinked and looked to him and flinched to reach out and blink looking at her hand. The bag in her hand was a blood pack. Looking up at Angel, he only smirked at her. "For saving my ass, I would like it if you stayed here though." He looked at the clock. "It's almost dawn, the sun will be up." She also had looked at the clock and considered it, blue eyes calculating but she looked to Angel anyway. "Alright, I'll stay and thank you Angel." He hefted the blood pack in a sort of cheers way and smiled going to the corner watching the rest of the night.

Drinking it with straw she had snagged, Angel poured his in a glass and downed it before joining her and watching the rain to touch her back softly. "Come on I'll show you around and get you settled. I might have something you can change into." She looked to him and nodded going upstairs but when he showed her the weapons room she smiled and was all about detail in naming weapons and their specs that he had to say even he was impressed. She smiled. She was definitely the new kid on the block. He mused over the idea of her joining the team…well maybe he would ask tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: Friendship Bites

**Friendship Bites**

Angel woke up before sunset and had a couple of hours before the need to go out and hunt. He found Morg sleeping still and watched her sleep for a few minutes. For a vampire she was pretty attractive. Sitting on the edge of her bed he looked out his tinted windows. He didn't see her wake up; she watched him to move and touched his back feeling him tense. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you or make you upset." Angel smiled with a soft smirk. "It's ok, how did you sleep?" She slid across to sit beside him. "I slept good, healed." She smiled softly and looked at him, eyes on his. Angel liked staring into her blue eyes and felt an odd shiver from within. Looking away and outside he frowned a little and realized that feeling. Angelus behind his bars of the soul longed to do more than stare at her eyes.

"I wanted to ask you something." She blinked looking at the sun setting to look at him. "Morghaine, how would you feel about joining us, become part of the team to hunt?" She thought of it and didn't answer right away. "Do you really want me to stay and help?" Morghaine looked at Angel and smiled, "I'll join you," She said it with certainty. "As long as my friends can," She smirked suddenly. "Friends?" Angel asked a bit confused but she nodded. She made a few phone calls and the main window in the entrance hall blew open. Something with black wings and fire moved in to land and stand wings burning away to reveal a man in a suit. The Face plate slid back and he crossed his arms. The door opened and a wolf hopped from the window shedding and becoming human, fire walked in with water, wind, wood and liquid metal. Reforming to be people, someone disappeared and appeared on the banister. Tail moving, red skinned. Burnt sienna eyes looking at Wesley who gasped and backed off.

Morghaine smiled though re-suited and braced arms with the man that had appeared first. His eyes still burned red where the white should be making the blue of his eyes nearly electric. Looking to the Angel investigations team, "These are my friends and fellow teammates." She touched the man's chest where she stood behind and to the side of him. "This is Hades," He nodded to them curtly standing a bit straighter at her touch, and introduction. It was obvious his behavior was more of a protective nature. "The elementals here are Jennifer, Emma, Drake, Nickolas, and Mason. The werewolf over there is Ethan, and our residential demon extraordinaire, is Lawrence." He gestured in a smartass salute. "Yo," he grinned with razor like teeth. His tail moving side to side lazily.

She looked at Angel, "so you see, if you take me you take all of us." She smiled the team looked at him and so did his own. Angel suddenly found him in a tough spot but smiled. "Welcome to the team," he couldn't help but say shaking hands with them; his team went from five to fourteen. He couldn't help but think maybe the scales of balance had finally tipped to their favor. He took out the city map he had on hand and put the clear sheet over it, grabbing a marker, starting map out a plan of patrol and attack. Her team listened to his lead and took off with him to separate at their check points. Morghaine was with him, armed, and ready to do battle with him. Hitting up the clubs and kicking ass. He got hurt from more weapons this time then actual fists.

They got cornered though as the sun started its rise and moved into the abandoned building. She tended him tearing her clothes to make strips to suppress a few deep wounds. "You need to feed." She caressed his cheek as he shook his head she held his face in her hands. "I'm a vampire Angel, so are you, bite me." She pulled him against her and at her neck. Feeling his hold as he refused she bit him Angel cried out. Gasping and gripped her feeling her bite go deeper. It caused something to go down his spine. He didn't feel pain after a moment; he felt euphoria of pleasure sing through his being. Gripping her harder he arched and felt his fangs sharpen. He resisted but felt the call as she bit even harder and gave up and bit her and hard. Her blood was rich and satisfying in a lot of ways drinking her in he moaned out. It balanced out that pleasure but also he could feel his wounds healing. He stopped though to keep from taking too much.

Holding her and watching his bite heal feeling hers heal too. He licked his red lips and held her close feeling her shiver; he had bitten pretty hard and much deeper than her own bite. Angel for once didn't regret it as bad as he thought he would have. Laying back and pulling her with him by draping his long coat over them. They slept and rested in the dark spot of the warehouse to wait out the day. Angel for once really did sleep as his body healed. The last thing he thought of that made a smile chase across his lips was his last thought. _'Friendship really does bite,'_ he smiled and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Enternity Bitten

**Eternity Bitten**

Rebecca moved her hair in her slim black dress that showed her cleavage and legs. Leaning over a slightly woozy looking Angel, twirling his champagne glass, discussing his life as a vampire. "I used to be, uh, a long time ago. I hurt a lot of people." He said not exactly feeling good. Rebecca gave a soft coy smile. "I don't believe that," she cooed at him in that pretend seductiveness. "No, it's true. " He insisted to be more believable, "I was bad. This is why I have to help people now. I'm trying to atone." He said it as if he was being accused almost.

Rebecca didn't mind at all, "Cordelia says you've saved the world." She put an almost spinning purr on it. Tracing her fingers along his shoulders. "Couple times I helped," he sighed, "but I almost had it sucked into hell once, too." Rebecca coyly tilted her head. "Still- don't you think' after all this time- you deserve some happiness?" She watched Angel laugh and he did laugh. "That's probably not a good idea. Hm. You smell- so good." She smiled a bit with a smirk already running one hand under his shirt as she saw Angel's expression change becoming pretty spaced out. "So warm – I …miss that."

Rebecca traced slowly and almost teasingly, "you don't have to. You can have what you've been craving all these long, empty years. We both can. Forever." Her words don't exactly register to Angel as he tries to sit up. "Whoa, whoa. What are you…saying?" Rebecca traces deeper and gets in close, "You know what I'm saying." She didn't hide her actions as she exposed her neck to him. "Do it. We won't have to be lonely, either one of us, ever again." Angel tries to back off a bit of panic in his stance. "You're wrong. You don't know what it is you're asking me to do."

Rebecca doesn't give up nor is she smart enough to realize what she's asking for is stupid. "Of course I know. I'm not a fool. There is a price. I understand that." Angel finally gets up feeling her stalk closer and his world getting hazed. "You couldn't possibly understand." Rebecca smiled more as she got up and still followed him. "I wasn't afraid, was I? When I looked into the mirror and you weren't there I didn't scream. I didn't run, I understood." She gave a seductive look as she shifted her hips in her walk. Angel backed up. "No. You weren't afraid. You looked into that mirror and all you saw was yourself. That's all you ever see, Rebecca, and that's what really frightens you." He got a bit angry now, his mood growing darker. "This isn't about the way the studio, the network, or the fans see you. It's about how you see yourself. Your own reflection has been corrupted into something unrecognizable. You think you want to stay the same?" He was getting angry now. "What you really want is to make it disappear."

She started to pitch a fit, pretending to be the wounded princess. "You're supposed to help people." She put on more emphasis. "Help me." She stepped in closer. "You want me to help you?" He grabbed her and didn't care how hard and pulled her to the kitchen. "Fine!" She winced with a gasp and almost started to struggle, "what are you doing?" Angel didn't answer but opened the fridge and took out a red-cross blood bag, still clutching Rebecca's left arm. "It's a big decision, Rebecca. Eternity." He turned on her taking the bag and squirted some of the blood into her mouth with force. "I think you need a taste of what it is you're really asking for."

Rebecca tried not to gag on the blood and failed, Angel let go backing away, gasping, staring at the blood splattered actress in front of him. Something isn't right; it feels like something is clawing at bars inside his chest wanting to pry itself free. "I'm sorry, I-"he dropped the packet of blood gripping the counter it started to crack. "What did you do to me?" He glared at her with accusation. "Nothing." She said and a tremor of nervousness. Angel wasn't fooled his face shut down and was cold; "you put something in my drink." She knew she was in trouble and he had seen through her, "I just wanted you to relax a little, Angel. Oh, lower the defenses a little, you know." She tried to play it off and giggle, but Angel grabbed her. "What was it?" He demanded, wanting an answer.

She winced again almost crying out. "Just a little happy pill." Angel dropped his face on her shoulder and started panting. "Oh god. I'm so sorry." His face is hidden now into her shoulder, holding her there. "Everybody is so sorry." Angel replied almost all calm now. Rebecca swallowed a little, "I just wanted us both to be happy." Angel held her a little tighter. "Oh, but I am happy." Rebecca frowned wishing she could see his face. "You are?" She tried to lean back but couldn't really move. "Yes," Angel smirked into her shoulder. There was a resounding crunch before Rebecca screamed shoving him away as she backed away. Holding her shoulder where Angel's face had been. He straightened up, his face twisted with demonic tones as his yellow eyes stared at her. "Oh I'm perfectly happy."

Rebecca could only stare her voice a whisper, "Angel?" Angel grins, "Oh, what's the matter? Look a little nervous there Becky." She is confused by his change in personality, "you, you're…" She kept backing up and he was all grins. "Free!" He picked up his drink and drained it of its last contents. "You freed me. Mmm." He stuck a finger in the glass and licked the last of it off his finger. "Oh, God. I love this stuff! Wow!" He broke the glass on one of the ceiling beams. "Remind me to get the name of your dealer- before I kill you." He said casually with a bit of twirl to his step.

Rebecca kept backing up, "Kill me?" Angel twirled his broke glass in his hand, "Well in all my years, I've never killed a famous person before. But with no witnesses- who's gonna believe me? Maybe we can take a picture. I know! We do it like we did back in the day. I'll keep your head on a stick- as proof." Rebecca visibly paled and could hear her heart start to race in fear. "M-my head on a stick." Angel gave his dark charismatic smile. "Well- okay," he threw the glass over his shoulder and listened to it break. "Pike." Rebecca gave a nervous smile. "You're just trying to scare me." She smirked but it didn't have the strength to stay there. Angel grinned, "Is it working?" Rebecca took a step back as he took a step forward, "No." Angel grabbed her and tossed her across the room that she landed on the stairs to the sewer entrance. "How about now?" he chuckled. She gasped getting up and tried to get up. "You're crazy." Angel gave her an, oh please look, "oh, no. I'm a vampire," He laughed. "Boy, you know, you could stand to drop a few pounds. Hey, I can help you with that."

Rebecca really did feel scared now, "This isn't you." Angel stalked her, "They always mistake me for the character I play. They never see the real me!" He bellowed in a bit of annoyed anger. "Really then why don't you show me?" Angel stopped and blinked turning to find…Morg. He ignored Rebecca to look at her and the memory of being with her in the warehouse just last week came to him. "Hello…Angelus." Angelus blinked and went un-vampire in looks. "Wow…and hello to you too." She looked past him at Rebecca. "Hey act-o-slut, get out." Rebecca glared at being called a slut but took off in fear of what Angel would do to her. Angelus didn't care as he watched Morghaine walk for him down the steps. She was barefoot in just black stretch like pants and a work out tank. Her hair up and loosely, bangs streaking. She watched him; he could see the muscles gliding like some kind of wild beast. He liked this. Getting closer to her he stopped at the bottom of the stairs. She stepped down till she was in even height with him. Angelus reached out touching her cheek and smiled. "Wow…you're soft, and you definitely smell good." He leaned and breathed in and his eyes went yellow. "You know that wasn't nice biting Angel like that, that pansy doesn't deserve it, let's say we go upstairs and you bite the one worth biting? I promise to bite back." He saw her smirk and she suddenly kicked he flew back and hit the couch flipping over it and onto the cushions almost spread out.

He suddenly found her above him and felt sharp pain in his neck. She bit him and hard, fangs extending in flesh, her hand behind his head kept his neck angled. Angelus arched suddenly with an outcry and gripped the tank he nearly ripped it off, holding her close. She growled down the bite it went into the muscle and against his trapped spine. Pleasure jolted Angelus as he experienced what Angel had felt now fully. He pulled at her back as his head threw back. The pleasure built and his vision got stars. He realized she had a bloodline gift, she had the kiss. A type of bite that could be orgasmic, Angelus couldn't even think straight. No wanting to anyway. "God… I haven't felt this way in…forever!" He leaned with a bit of a pant to him. Holding her so she was molded to his body. "Damn it Angel you bastard, how could you-"he gasped- "pass her up?"

He felt needed and felt his fangs sharpen. Panting he pulled her harder and buried his face in her shoulder and bit her neck; she gasped and bit a tad harder. Angelus moaned and started to feed. Her blood was rich, sweet, mixed with the blood of her feeding it was an ecstasy of red living wine. He reveled in it. Breaking it though she licked the wound closed and Angelus breathed harder pulling her by the back of her head with tangled fingers in her hair. Taking her lips forcefully as his tongue forced past and ravaged her mouth. Needful and drunk on the drug Rebecca had slipped and her blood and bite. She pressed back he groaned and felt her press before suddenly he felt his consciousness slipping. The yell of Cordelia and Wesley breaking into the fog. He gripped her to keep her from leaving. "Damn, I don't know what you did but don't leave. Damn every time I get free they put me back in the box." She caressed his cheek tracing his lips. "Sleep Angelus," She said it gently and leaned and kissed him he went unconscious into a world of black bliss…


End file.
